


Sticky

by YellowBananaOwl



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Arthur go on a picnic organised by Arthur. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a hurry. On a train. Challenged by madnina.  
> Prompt: sticky  
> Characters owned by John Finnemore.

"Skip, you came! Brilliant!" Arthur jumped up from his blanket on the ground and wrapped his arms around his captain.

"Of course," said Martin. "It's a nice day for a picnic, isn't it?"

"It's a _perfect_ day! And now it's even more perfect because _you're_ here," Arthur grinned. "Come and sit down."

They sat down on Arthur's blanket and Arthur took out his backpack.

"I've prepared lots of different snacks."

"Oh?" Martin looked worried.

"Don't worry, I didn't make them myself. I bought them," said Arthur when he saw Skip's face.

Arthur opened his bag and his grin faded. "Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Er, Skip? I think perhaps there's a small chance that the ginger beer bottle wasn't fully closed when I put it in the backpack."

"Oh, no."

"Yeah …" Arthur pulled out a half-empty bottle. "So I think the food is a bit soaked … and sticky."

He took out two dripping wet sandwich boxes and wiped his hands on the blanket.

"Did it get to everything?" asked Martin, and Arthur turned the bag upside-down to empty it.

"Yeah, it looks like it. Well, maybe the biscuits are fine since they are in a plastic packet."

Arthur opened the packet and cheered. "Hooray!"

He handed Martin a biscuit. 

"Oh sorry my fingers are all sticky."

"That's fine," said Martin and winked. "I can take care of that. Give me your hand."


End file.
